


Requited

by RosexKnight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: Vahnel "Nella" Vhaso has never been courted before. She is quite clueless when it comes to these things.A collection of my Warrior of Light in FFXIV and interactions she had with Aymeric de Borel as I play through FFXIV. Posted in order written, not in chronological order. Very self-indulgent. I regret nothing. The character Daryl which will be mentioned periodically belongs to my best friend. Smut in some chapters.Spoilers for Heavensward and Stormblood.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Original Female Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 78





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are curious and want a bio of my WoL that's far too in-depth and goes up to some events in ARR, here's a link! <3  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EhQ5rWd956CzeHleLcK0PxlZWPuokC9XBhIaC5KsWBI/edit?usp=sharing

“Nella...Might I have a word?”

The Miqo'te turned to the first commander, a question in her eyes. They had come to Dravania to request a visit to Ishgard from Vidofnir, something they’d been more than cautious of. With the meeting concluded, they were off to Sharlyan to meet with Y’shtola and attempt to track down the other scions.

Something in Lucia’s voice told Nella this was quite serious.

“Is aught amiss?”

“It is about the Lord Commander.”

Nella’s chest gave a thump, her eyebrows and ears perking upwards despite herself.

Lucia cleared her throat, moving to continue. “It’s a personal matter, I know, but he has grown quite...smitten with you.”

Nella blinked, tilting her head, “I don’t...Come again?”

“As I said, I know it’s a personal matter. I don’t mean to overstep only…” Lucia paused, searching for the words. “I humbly request that since you don’t feel the same you let him down gently, as it were. He’s under the impression that his tender feelings are reciprocated, and I’ll not see him led on.”

“Tender…You’re saying Lord Aymeric has tender feelings for me?”

This time it was Lucia’s eyebrows that raised. The First Commander looked rather helplessly to Nella’s other companions, Alphinaud and Daryl. Both seemed to be shaking their heads with a sigh.

“Nella he’s…” Lucia paused, lifting a hand helplessly as she broke the news. “He’s been courting you this whole time.”

A laugh came from behind her, and Nella turned to see both Daryl and Alphinaud snickering. The young elezen rightened himself as he realized he was caught, but the hyur made no move to mask her amusement. Nella’s face reddened.

“That can’t be.” Nella said with a nervous laugh, shaking her head, attempting to wave off Lucia entirely. “Aymeric is a comrade. A staunch Ally to Eorzea. I’m simply the one that usually works with him as I’m better at the formalities that are so prevalent in Ishgard. I…”

Nella’s voice trailed off as she recalled the first time they’d worked on a proper strategy together. How tired he’d looked. How she’d offered to make him a proper meal. How she’d labored over the tea with syrup he was so fond of. How his eyes had sparkled when their fingers had brushed.

“He couldn’t…”

Her mind raced back still to an early night in Ishgard. How he’d stumbled upon her in the open heated area outside of house Fortemps and they’d talked for hours. How he’d coincidentally do the same several other evenings, sometimes even with snacks and drink. Had it ever been a coincidence? She’d just assumed he was on his way home!

Oh but how many other small looks and gestures had gone completely overhead? How much of him requesting her presence was truly diplomatic. How many times was his checking on her well-being just that or an excuse to be at her side? And how many times was her acceptance truly for the sake of Eorzea?

With every realization her cheeks grew hotter, until finally it all overwhelmed her. She had to take a step back as her chest gave a squeeze and her hands came over her mouth.

“Oh by the Twelve he’s been courting me this whole time.”


	2. Gazebos

Nella’s favorite part of Ishgard were the gazebos. She imagined, before the time of the calamity where the aether changed and the land grew cold and snowy, the gazebos were places to gather, make merry, relax, and even meditate. Now, each was furnished with a heater to fight away the biting chill in the air, though they seemed to get less use. Since coming to Ishgard, the only one she’d seen in use regularly was the one outside of house Fortemps on nights when sleep seemed to elude her and she sought out a quiet place to gather her thoughts.

“Ah. You are here.”

Well, perhaps the gazebos were her second-favorite part of Ishgard.

The miqo'te’s ear twitched, and she turned to find a rather welcome sight.The Lord Commander himself. It wasn’t the first time they’d met like this. With her sitting in the gazebo and he passing by on his way back to Borel manor. He’d often stop to sit with her, and she would regail him with her latest adventure or he would explain all his hopes and dreams for Ishgard. On rare occasions, they’d have a drink or snack one of them brought, and her cheeks burned with the implications she’d once been too oblivious to see. Lucia’s words echoed in her ears: “He’s been courting you this whole time.”

She should scold him for working so late. For being out without any guards. But then she realized, with a start, he hadn’t come from the Congregation at all, but rather seemed to come from the direction of Borel manor.

Had he sought her out? Had he been seeking her out every night and only making it seem like a coincidence?

Electing to greet him as she always did, she gave the elezen a bright smile. “Good evening, Lord Commander.”

“Good evening.” He seemed to hesitate a moment, then gestured to the seat next to her, his usual spot on nights like this. “May I join you?”

She nodded gratefully, gesturing to the spot beside her as she always did. “Please.”

Another hesitation, and then he walked forward. It was then Nella realized he’d been hiding something behind him. He revealed a basket, something so simple and modest it gave her pause. She could just see a bottle of what must have been another selection from his wine cellar peeking out from the cloth covering it all.

“Our drink was cut short.” He explained. “I thought, perhaps we could try again. But if this isn’t a good time…” Nella tilted her head in question as he sat down. “You looked rather deep in thought. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh. Did I?” Her mind wandered to the recent happenings. Of Minfillia and the Voice of Hydaelyn. Of Urianger and the Warriors of Darkness. So willing to do everything that was needed of them. It was no wonder she’d been unable to shake the thoughts. She gave him a sheepish smile. “I apologize. The past few days have not been without excitement. Full glad am I to have your company, Lord Aymeric.”

Aymeric didn’t pry, perhaps sensing she’d rather take the time to think about something else. If she needed a distraction, he was happy enough to oblige. “Then my company you shall have.”

He removed the cloth from the top of the basket, spreading it between them. One by one, he removed more items than Nella could think fit in the thing. The bottle of wine, two glasses, a loaf of bread, and two piping hot bowls of soup. Honestly how had he managed all that on his own? The last thing he removed was a flower. A pink oldrose she recognized from her first time eating in house Borel.

She took it wordlessly, though couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

“I thought perhaps a cup of mulled wine and a bowl of soup might stave off the cold…” Aymeric said, filling the silence as he poured her a cup.

“Thank you, Aymeric. It looks delicious.”

He gave her a smile, lifting his glass to her. She lifted her own, tapping it against his in a toast. He drank it easily, though she hesitated. Drink and food under the night sky wasn’t terribly uncommon for nights like these, but this felt different. He’d never brought wine before. Never offered her a flower. Never sought her out, at least not in a way so obvious. Nella’s cheeks burned at the implications.

This was more courting.

“Is aught amiss?” Nella blinked, looking up to meet his concerned gaze. “You look flushed. Is the wine not to your liking? I chose it myself. It’s only touched my hands…”

“Ah. No it’s fine.” Nella gave him a smile, taking a sip. She gave a satisfied hum. Indeed, it did stave off the cold. “Excellent.”

“Full glad am I to have made the right selection then.”

He smiled, and Nella’s heart gave a thump. She hid her sudden increasing uneasiness by focusing on the soup, just as warm and delicious as the wine. They are in silence for a while, broken only by a louder hum escaping her, her ears folding back in joy. Aymeric chuckled.

“I take it the soup is to your liking as well?”

A noise of embarrassment escaped Nella, and she looked away sheepishly. “Pray forgive me. It’s hard not to express satisfaction when eating a delicious meal.”

Aymeric chuckled again. “Think nothing of it. I’m only glad to see you so happy to enjoy it.”

His words made her heart thump again. By the Twelve what was wrong with her? Was this because she knew, finally, if his feelings for her? She glanced to the pink oldrose in her lap. She picked it up, twirling it between her fingers. She chanced a glance to Aymeric, who blinked as their eyes met. He turned away to pick his wine glass up too quickly.

He’s been courting you this whole time.

Nella took a breath. “Aymeric…” His throat bobbed in a swallow before he looked back to her. “You are...courting me, aren’t you?”

This time it was his cheeks that flared red, and he looked away, clearing his throat against the wine.

“It’s just…” Nella continued. “Lucia mentioned...tender feelings. I only wanted to—”

“I understand.”

Nella’s gaze snapped to him, and she immediately wished she’d never said anything. His eyes were on his soup, his shoulders slumped. She’d never seen him look so defeated.

“You understand?”

He looked up, giving a forced smile. His icy eyes, normally clear and bright, were dark with his warring emotions. “She asked you to let me down gently, did she not?”

“Well, yes she did but—”

Aymeric nodded, suddenly sitting straighter. More proper. He set his bowl of soup to the side with his glass, both seemingly forgotten. “And I understand. Pray, forgive me Nella. It was not my intent to make unwanted advances. I shall endeavor to—”

“Aymeric.” Nella cut him off with a word, leaning over to take his hand in hers. It had been a reflex,and for a moment she almost pulled away. “I never said it was unwanted.”

Aymeric paused, his mouth closing. His eyes sparked with a glimmer of what must have been hope. His fingers closed around hers, giving a tentative squeeze. A smile played at his lips. “Ah...I see.”

Nella found his gaze too intense. Too pure. Too suddenly full of hope and adoration. She looked away, trying to focus on anything but the way he was looking at her. Gods did he always look at her that way?

“I wanted to apologize.” She said, “When Lucia mentioned you holding tender feelings for me I found myself unable to believe it. That you might be courting me wasn’t something I had ever considered. I was oblivious. I thought you were being polite. A good comrade. Keeping good relations with Eorzea and the Scions.”

She gave a sheepish smile as he turned her hand over in his, his thumb tracing small circles on her palm. “You thought my intentions political?”

“Perhaps I’ve been spending too much time with Alphinaud.”

There was a pause, and Aymeric’s eyes fell between them, to the drink and food all but forgotten now. To the oldrose she still held. To their joined hands.

“I thought my intentions were known for what they were. That my feelings were reciprocated.”

“They are!” Nella blurted, too quickly. She gasped as she realized what she said, both hands coming up to cover her mouth. “I-I mean—! I mean your intentions are welcome and—! Oh by the Twelve I’m no good at this.” She buried her face in her hands, her ears folding back in embarrassment “I’ve never been courted before. I don’t even know what one does when they are.”

Aymeric blinked, but then once again chuckled. He reached over, gently removing her hands from her face. Her gaze held a question until he brought the oldrose to her hair, tucking it against the feather in the circlet she always wore.

“The soup has gone cold by now.”

Nella blinked. “Oh. I’m sorry. And after you went through all that trouble...”

His hands found hers, and he brought one of them to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “Perhaps you’d like to accompany me back to Borel manor for the night, and I can treat you to a proper dinner?”

Once again, his gaze found hers, and she was suddenly unable to resist anything he asked of her. She loved that blue. Ice blue. With a fierce fiery focus behind them. Like the light of the dawn glinting off an aetherite.

Her smile was bright as he stood, bringing her up with him. “Is that what someone being courted would do?”

“Only if the feelings of the one courting them are welcome.”

“Then I would love to.”

She took a step back, intending to help him pack up the impromptu picnic he’d brought. Instead his hands held hers firm, and when she turned back he’d taken a step closer, their bodies were only a breath apart. Nella’s breath hitched. His eyes were focused, but wavered for uncertainty for a moment as he brought one hand up to caress her cheek, the other wrapping easily around her waist. Her pulse quickened. Her tail curled. He leaned down, but then seemed to remember himself and halted. His eyes wavered, looking away from her eyes only to land on her lips. Once again, she saw him swallow, a blush creeping across his face.

It was amazing that this man, who would look death in the eye for the sake of his homeland, was suddenly such a blushing schoolboy when it came to courtship.

“I-I wonder.” Aymeric’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “Permit me…?”

Nella smiled, her hands coming to rest on his chest. She tilted her head up, closing her eyes and parting her lips oh so slightly.

“Thank the Fury.” She thought she heard under his breath before his lips met hers.

It was chaste, only a brush, and for a moment Nella wondered how she might tell him that only that slight touch had stoaked a burning fire in her veins. But then his hand on her waist grew firmer, the one on her cheek cupping the back of her neck. His lips pressed firmer, coaxed her own open so that his tongue could tease them. A low noise came from her throat, answered by one of his own. She all but melted into him, and all thoughts of anything else but him and here and now melted with her.

He pulled away with a breath, his hands trembling slightly. His forehead pressed against hers for a moment, before all too soon he pulled away.

“Dinner?”

“I believe that’s what you asked.”

“And tomorrow?”

“If you’d like.”

“Good.” He sounded relieved, and turned to the picnic, packing it skillfully away into the basket. When he was done he straightened, offering her his arm.

She took it as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and as they began walking down the chilly streets Nella decided that maybe the gazebos were her favorite part of Ishgard after all.


	3. Infirmary

Aymeric’s eyes creaked open, blinking against the brightness of the infirmary. He let out a soft groan. His entire body ached, especially a sharp, shooting pain in his stomach.

The events of the previous night came rushing back to him. Walking back to Fortemps manor with Count Edmont and Artoriel. The brush with the assassin. The knife that was likely meant to go between his ribs finding his gut.

He shook his head, attempting to banish the myriad of questions that assailed him. He knew there were those who opposed his vision for Ishgard, but he, perhaps foolishly, hadn’t considered they’d resort to assassination. He’d have to face this eventually. He closed his eyes, attempting to puzzle out who the suspect could have been, but a soft creaking had him turning. His eyes first fell to a teacup. Then, to the sleeping figure of Nella slumped over the bedside table. She didn’t look comfortable. Her head was cushioned against her arm and her back was bent awkwardly from the chair. Someone had draped a blanket over her shoulders, at the very least. The creaking must have come from her shifting. Aymeric’s chest gave a squeeze at the sight. All new questions assailed him now. Had she made the tea? How long had she been there? And why did she look as if she collapsed where she sat?

The door to the infirmary opened, yet still Nella remained still, her breathing steady. One of the chirurgeons appeared, his face lighting up as he saw Aymeric awake.

“Ah Lord Commander. So glad to see you awake…”

The chirurgeon stepped over, writing something in his notes. The Lord Commander gave him a weak smile, but then once again glanced to the miqo’te at his bedside. The chirurgeon turned, a question poised on his tongue. but then he paused, following Aymeric’s gaze to Nella.

“Oh. Pray forgive her intrusion, Lord Commander. She’s been tending to you since you arrived. All but took over your care, really. Not that we could protest. She could tell what was wrong better than any of us with those goggles of hers. When she finally collapsed no one was able to rouse her…”

Aymeric only shook his head. The night of the assassination attempt was a bit of a blur to him as he was rushed to the infirmary, but he did quite vividly remember the ruckus that had been caused when she arrived, the frantic steps as she rushed up to him, and the very foreceful “Move, move!” she’d shouted before the world went black.

The chirurgeon examined him, explaining that the Scions had been out searching for the one ultimately behind the assassination attempt and arson that had been happening around Ishgard. Once again, he was in their debt. He would have to think long and hard about a proper way to thank them.

“You’ll make a fine recovery, sir,” he said with a small bow. “Please endeavor to get some rest now. I will inform Lucia and the others of your condition.”

“Thank you. I appreciate all you have done.”

“It was my pleasure. Full glad am I to see you well. We all will be.”

With another bow, the chirurgeon left the room, and once again it was still. Aymeric sat up slightly, wincing at the pain only that simple action caused. Nella was still sound asleep. Her face was soft. Serene. As if just last night an assassin hadn’t tried to kill him. His eyes fell again to the teacup, which she must have made. It had become something she’d do often, her way of giving him a subtle hint that she believed he was pushing himself too hard.

He lifted the cup with careful movements, and brought it to his lips. It was cold. Bitter. The syrup he was so fond of seemed to have congealed at the bottom and didn’t offer much in terms of sweetness. It might have been the best cup of tea he’d ever had. He placed the cup back where it had been, and found his fingers itching to touch her. He reached for her, intending to pat her head, brush some strands of stray hair from her face, anything at all. But then, one of her ears twitched, and she stirred. The warmth that had been running through Aymeric turned to ice as he suddenly grew nervous.

He shouldn’t be nervous. It was Nella. He’d been intending to make his feelings for her clear. She’d tended to him. Collapsed at his bedside. She must have felt the same, mustn’t she? Being the thing she saw when she woke up was simply what she did for him. It would bring her the same comfort, wouldn’t it?

A noise of discomfort came from her throat, and one of her hands moved, falling limply off the desk. All at once, Aymeric lost his nerve. He dropped his hand back to his chest, closing his eyes and pretending that he’d never woken to begin with.

Nella’s eyes creaked open, blinking against the brightness of the infirmary. She let out a soft groan. Her entire body ached, and a few pops were heard as she sat up from the desk.

Had she collapsed? Who put a blanket around her? How long had she been asleep?

The miqo'te’s eyes moved first to the teacup, sitting just where she’d left it, no doubt cold and bitter by now, then to the sleeping elezen on the bed beside her. She sighed. With any luck, he’d be awake any moment now. She needed to report to the chirurgeon and then to Alphinaud to see if there were any new developments.

“You’ll be wanting a cup of tea when you wake up too, I imagine…” She muttered, looking over him.

His breathing was steady. His face, peaceful. You’d never know just the night before he’d taken a knife to the gut.

“Oh knight of my heart…” She found herself sighing again, her fingers itching to touch him. She indulged herself, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face. “Sleep well.”

Aymeric didn’t move, remaining still until he heard the clinking of the tea cup and saucer and the closing of the infirmary door. He sat up, looking to where she’d just been, the blanket gone and chair tucked neatly under the bedside table. The room felt colder without her, but the warmth in his chest didn’t disappear.

He loved her. Any doubts he might have had were now gone. Aymeric ran a hand through his hair as he all but collapsed onto the bed, the smile never leaving his lips.

He’d make his feelings known posthaste, before anything else could pull her away from him.


	4. Nymeia Lillies

“Always so still here…”

Nella’s voice trailed off as she stepped into the familiar area of the Twelveswood. Once, it had been a lush meadow of wildflowers and homes with a river cutting through. Now, it was little more than a barren clearing, a rocky portion where the river ran was the only sign there had been anything more there at all.

It wasn’t an odd sight just...unsettling. Especially considering in this part of the shroud she could barely hear anything. She was accustomed to having the Elementals in the back of her mind. Hearing and feeling was second nature to her. But then the Calamity struck. And with the Shroud still healing, there were simply some places with still air where rivers were dry and the wind barely blew.

Nella took her time stepping through the clearing, careful not to disturb too much of the still healing wood. Even in the dark of night, with naught but the moon to give her light, she knew the woods and even still this clearing. Her gaze fell on a small rise in the ground that sat under what was once a large maple tree. Now, the tree was bare save for a few stray sprigs, dirt and grass covering the remains of the homestead that once sat beneath. The most life in the clearing were the Nymeia blossoms that sprung just at the tree’s base and scattered around the elevated area as a whole.

“Oh! They bloomed.” A smile graced her lips as she knelt before the flowers. She ran her finger over a petal softly. “I wonder if Iro was tending to them while I was away…And the tree is even sprouting leaves again.”

The air still hung around her like a wet blanket. She closed her eyes. It wasn’t hard for her to see her old home. The vibrant meadow. Her old family. The miqo'te’s chest gave a squeeze. Her ears drooped, her tail curling around her on the ground. She needed to visit more often. Say something. Apologize. She’d been away so long, and she barely had time to visit their resting place. Now she’d be fighting again. Going away to Gyr Abania and who else knows where. Nella opened her mouth, the words on the tip of her tongue, but the snap of a twig had her jolting up, whirling around. Her hand had just gone to the staff on her back when a familiar figure stepped into the moonlight.

“Aymeric?”

The elezen looked incredibly out of place in the shroud. He cleared his throat, looking rather sheepish. Nella frowned, glancing behind him, searching for any stray movement. This part of the forest wasn’t necessarily as dangerous as others, but no one ventured out this way often.

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to disturb. A meeting with the alliance ran rather late. I saw you as you ventured into the shroud on my way back to the inn. You looked so troubled. I admit it worried me.”

Nella blinked, but then she was laughing. Only this fool would follow her into the unknown wood in the dead of night simply because he worried for her.

“I would be more worried for you. No one comes to this part of the Twelveswood anymore. Not since the calamity.” She turned, looking again to the Nymeia Lilies. “It used to be beautiful. I hope it will heal just as well.”

Recognition flashed in his eyes. She’d once told him about her old homestead in a lovely meadow in the shroud. About the family unit who lived there. He’d heard stories from Iro’a as well. About their mother and grandmother. About their complicated relationship with Nella and their disapproval of her life in Gridania. He frowned as his gaze fell to the Nymeia Lilies, a flower used to honor those lost.

“You were paying respects, and I interrupted. I’m sorry.”

Nella only shook her head. “Think nothing of it. I would have brought you here if you’d asked. There was no need to stalk me.”

Aymeric smiles sheepishly. “I suppose not.”

Nella stepped away, closer to the lillies, she folded her hands behind her back. “My grandmother was strict, but had a huge heart. And my mother was such a worrier. One summer she made Iro write her once a week.”

Aymeric took a step forward so that he stood beside her. The clearing was spacious. The tree that their house must have sat under was large, even now. It truly must have been a beautiful sight before the Calamity.

“They might never approve, but I don’t visit this place often, and with all happening in Gyr Abania, I wanted to make sure I did. So that I didn’t worry them any more than I already have.”

Aymeric nodded, chancing a glance to her. Her eyes were trained forward, on the flowers. They were clouded. He had not seen her this troubled since the Vault. A long silence passed between them, disturbed only by the faintest breeze of the night air. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“May I?”

Nella blinked, remembering herself. She looked to Aymeric with a question in her eye, but he merely gestured forward, to the lillies. She nodded, taking a step back.

“Of course.”

She’d expected him to bow his head and bring his hand forward and over his chest, the way she’d seen him do so before at Haurchefant’s memorial. She was surprised when he instead kneeled before the flowers that circled the elevation on the ground.

“Hello. My name is Aymeric de Borel. I am the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard.” Nella’s ears perked as he spoke, his head bowed respectfully. “Your daughter is the most remarkable woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her deeds are great, and both Ishgard and Eorzea alike owe her greatly.”

Nella’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. She’d been given praise, of course. But the way he spoke, you’d think she’d done everything single-handedly.

“I know you wouldn’t approve, but I seem to have fallen for her quite hard. Pray, know that you no longer need to worry. I intend to look after her and Iro’a, for as long as she’ll have me. So, please rest easier from now on.”

A soft sound of surprise escaped Nella as her hands flew up to her mouth. Words of...something were on the tip of her tongue. He spoke so easily of his affections for her it caught her off-guard. However, before she spoke, something around them shifted. There was a hard gust of wind from their front, strong and hard that had Aymeric immediately jolting to his feet. It howled for a moment before, all at once, it stopped. The stillness of the air returned, and Nella felt a familiar sense of foreboding. One she’d felt many times before as a child exploring the shroud that meant trouble was nearby.

“We should be getting back.” She said.

“Ah...Of course.”

Aymeric turned to her, intending to follow her back to Gridania. As he did, however, Nella noticed something in his hair. A single Nymeia Lily. The sense of foreboding was suddenly gone, and Nella found herself giggling, completely at-ease. Aymeric only tilted his head, noticing the flower. Nella reached up to retrieve it, and he bent so she could do so easier.

“The wind must have dislodged it. They’re quite beautiful, though. A difficult plant. You and you brother must have taken quite good care of them as they grew.”

Nella smiled, twirling the blossom between her fingers. “Thank you, Aymeric.”

Aymeric frowned, offering her his arm out of sheer habit. “What for?”

“They can rest easier now.” She said, echoing his words as she took his arm so she could guide him out of the shroud. “I don’t think you need worry about approval.”

“No? What makes you say that?”

“Just a feeling.” She smiled, standing on her toes to place the Nymeia Lily behind his ear. “For as long as I’ll have you?”

This time, it was Aymeric that blushed. His cheeks burned as he looked away, his eyes focusing on anything but her. Nella giggled, opting to intertwine their fingers. Somehow, it felt much more intimate than walking arm-in-arm ever did.

“Full glad am I to hear you say it. Though, that could be for quite a while…” Nella ventured.

“I know.” Aymeric gave her hand a squeeze, bringing her knuckles to his lips in a kiss. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Nella blushed, and this time it was her turning away to focus on anything but his intense gaze.

And as they left the clearing and made their way back towards Gridania, the air grew less still. The wind blew. The sounds of water running could be heard. The Twelveswood was healing. It was only a matter of time before her meadow was once again vibrant and beautiful. All the while the warmth of his hand spread through her, steadfast and true just like the knight offering her his heart so wholly.

Nella was no fool. She knew that a few things had to come before that. Gyr Abania. Doma. Whatever called her away next. Eventually, with time, things would heal. Perhaps one day they could have the proper life that both wanted but were too afraid to speak of, lest it slip away from them completely.


	5. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter in particular has major spoilers for Heavensward. If you have not done The Vault yet, please do so before reading.

“So that’s what happened…”

Aymeric nodded, his eyes cast downward onto the mug of mulled wine before him. Iro’a had called out not long after he’d stepped out of the Congregation (“Hey Lord Commander! Fancy a drink?”). Now they found themselves in a secluded corner of The Forgotten Knight, with Aymeric explaining what had happened in the Vault. Why now they were getting ready to make yet another journey, this time to Azys Lla.

Iro’a took a long drink of his wine. “She seemed troubled. But I had no idea things were so bad. That explains a bit…” the miq’ote male smiled bitterly. “And am I right in assuming she’s thrown herself headlong at every mundane task since then?”

Aymeric nodded again. “She has. Any task that needs done, she’s been carrying it out without question. We’re grateful for the help, of course. But I worry for her…”

“It’s her way of dealing with the loss. She’s always done that. Distracted herself with anything she could find.”

Aymeric hummed, lifting his own mug to his lips. “I’d like to offer her some comfort. Would that I knew what comfort to offer...”

Iro’a sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. He could still feel the way Vahnel trembled as she hugged him that day. The smile that was too-forced as she told him that all was well. He was her brother, though. Of course he knew better.

“I’d wager she feels like a failure.” He eventually said. “As if she let everyone down. Doubting her own abilities as a healer...With all she’s been through, it’s a wonder it hasn’t taken its toll sooner. I haven’t seen her like this since mum…” His voice trailed off, but Aymeric’s brows only furrowed. “Ah. She hasn’t told you the whole story.”

“I know that she and others in your family were lost during the Calamity. I’m sorry for your loss. Truly.”

Iro’a nodded, a bitter smile on his lips. “Thank you, Lord Aymeric. Though, I believe it hit Nella harder.” He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s not really my story to tell...”

“Please, Iro’a.” Aymeric said, leaning forward. “I...I don’t mean to pry, but I do wish to know more about her. And if I could help her...Pray, tell me what I need to know.”

The miq’ote paused, his eyes trained on the mug before him. “The Keepers of the Moon are matriarchal. The family line is passed down through the females, and they are the ones who keep house and home. Our family, the Vhaso, were...cursed in a way with low fertility. Vahnel and I were the only children to be born to our family in nearly three decades. We had no cousins or other siblings. And with the family rapidly shrinking, well, there was quite alot of pressure put on her to continue the Vhaso name and uphold traditions. But then she met Daryl and began conjuring. Gran was strict, and mum old-fashioned. They disapproved of her life in Gridania. When she chose to continue it, she was disowned and cut off completely.”

Aymeric’s eyes widened. “Then...The mother and father I’ve heard her referencing?”

“Daryl’s family adopted her. She never saw any of our unit again after that, as far as I know.” Iro’a brought his mug to his lips, finishing off his wine in one hardy gulp. “She acted as if she were fine but...I think she felt like she failed them. Abandoned them. Had she been with them, she would have met the same fate. She held out hope they would still be alive up until she traveled Eorzea, and heard nothing of them. And after the banquet in Ul’Dah and the loss of the Scions, she likely felt the same. I imagine once here she threw herself into the affairs of Ishgard to do all she could to keep herself distracted.”

Aymeric opened his mouth, an objection on his tongue. But it snapped shut as soon as it opened. He remembered the way Nella had been eager to help. The long nights they’d spent in the Congregation going over plans to defend and rebuild Ishgard. How she seemed to be everywhere, lending anyone in need a helping hand. It made sense. She was looking for distraction, and Ishgard had plenty of it. Even the haunted look in her eye she’d occasionally have on quiet nights when he found her in the gazebo outside of Fortemps manor were explained now.

“She did. I didn’t know it was out of grief. I thought her only eager to help…”

“You wouldn’t have known. She doesn’t talk about her grief or her loss. Not even to Daryl, I’d wager. She takes time. Accepts it. Tries to move on. But some things are easier to accept than others…” Once again Iro’a’s voice trailed off as Aymeric nursed his glass. “Vahnel told me that when she first came to Ishgard, she took some time to hone her skills as a White Mage so that she wouldn’t lose anyone else.”

The elezen winced as he nursed his drink, setting the mug to the side completely. He recalled that too. She’d disappeared for a time to Gridania, then appeared in Coerthas with a lancer at her side. When she returned to Ishgard she was more at-ease. More sure of herself. He hadn’t even thought to question it.

“She tries to be the rock of so many to lean on, and I fear she forgets she might need someone to lean on too.”

Their gazes met, and suddenly the miq’ote’s gaze was significant. Firm. The gaze of an older brother demanding from anyone who dared look at his sister that they treat her the way she deserved. Aymeric nodded in understanding.

Iro’a smiled. “Vahnel is quite fond of you, Lord Commander.”

Aymeric’s eyes seemed to light up with hope, and it very nearly sent Iro’a into a fit of undignified laughter. “Is she?”

“Of course she is! Anyone could see it. And full glad am I to see that you care for her so much.”

Aymeric beamed for a moment, but then cleared his throat as he remembered himself. This time, Iro’a did laugh, and waved a waitress over for another round. It was well past sunset when he eventually left the tavern, bidding a tipsy Iro’a goodnight and making his way back to Borel manor.

He paused, as always, just past the Arc of the Venerable. Home led one way, down the street, just past the Astrologicum. The other way, there was House Fortemps, and a certain gazebo besides that a certain miq’ote was so fond of.

He sighed, shaking his head. “Leave it be for tonight…”

And yet, even as the words escaped his lips, his eyes drifted to the arch, finding a familiar figure on the bridge above. Apparently, he would not be leaving it be tonight.

He followed almost without realizing, walking up the stairs towards the Hoplon. He frowned as he reached a midpoint. Had he missed her? Perhaps it was the alcohol. He was sure he hadn’t had that much.

“Ah.”

The lamps illuminated the street, bathing it in dim light. He caught sight of her in the small garden that framed the pathways under the Architects bridge. Her eyes were clouded, trained unblinking to the Basilica. The Vault. She leaned on the metal railing, her fists clenched so much her knuckles turned white. He saw her eyes waver and stepped forward without thinking.

“Nella?”

A soft gasp escaped the miq’ote, and she turned to him in surprise.

“Oh. Lord Commander. I’m sorry I seem to have been a bit distracted.” Her shoulders relaxed, though nothing else about her did. The smile she gave was taunt and forced. “What brings you out so late?”

Aymeric gave her an easy smile, stepping forward to join her at the railing. “Your brother, actually. He offered me a drink, and I took him up on it.”

“Oh gods I hope he isn’t causing you too much trouble.” Nella said, her tone thankfully lighter. “He’s terribly overbearing sometimes.”

“I think it’s charming how much he cares for his little sister.” Nella only rolled her eyes, her gaze drifting back upwards. Aymeric frowned as she seemed to deflate. “Have you been alright?”

“Wha?” Her ears perked, and she gave a smile as if out of habit. “Of course Lord Aymeric I’m…” she hesitated, her eyes wavering in his gaze once again before the smile faded. She turned away. “I’m as well as I can be, right now.”

Aymeric nodded, following her gaze for a moment. He’d never noticed this spot before. It was peaceful.

“Would you like to be left alone? I didn’t mean to intrude…”

She hesitated once again. “No.”

He didn’t move, his mind beginning to wander. A rock, Iro’a had said. But what could she need? It was on the tip of his tongue to offer to treat her to dinner. A drink. To walk her home. Anything to bring the light back to her eyes.

“I keep thinking about what I could have done differently.” Her voice was soft, a tremble peeking through. “I wasn’t just trained as a White Mage, I was chosen. I’m a healer. And yet…”

Aymeric turned, meaning to offer some words of comfort. However, the way her shoulders were trembling and her white knuckles against the iron railing made him pause. She looked as if she was in agony, fighting against it with every fiber of her being. Iro’a was right, this was affecting her in a way none of them knew. He was all too familiar with losing comrades on the battlefield, but this was different.

“Lot of good I did…” Her voice broke, a stray tear streaming down her cheek. Aymeric reaches out to wipe it away, but her fist came down hard on the railing, making him flinch in surprise. “What good am I? What good is being a White Mage if I can’t even save someone I care about?!”

Her fist came up again, but Aymeric caught her wrist before she could bring it down once again. She gasped, her eyes blinking wide. Immediately, her eyes went to him looking defensive. As if she’d forgotten he was there. She deflated, her ears dropping for a moment before peeking again, and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Ah! Pray, forgive me Lord Commander. I lost my head for a moment. Gods look at me. A right mess. Please, don’t worry. I’m—”

Aymeric suddenly couldn’t bear to hear her lie to him once again. Couldn’t bear to see that forced smile that he suddenly hated. Not after this. Not after what he knew. How much of this was really due to his death and how much was from lingering insecurities of the past? He yanked her forward by the wrist, wrapping his arms around her.

She squeaked in surprise, “Aymeric?!”

“Pray, don’t lie to me Nella.” His voice was low. Concerned. A hint of tenderness he did not mean to reveal bled through. “It’s okay.”

For a long moment, she was still. The tenseness didn’t not leave her body. Aymeric swallowed, wondering if he’d gone too far. But then, her body trembled. Her breath hitched. Her weight shifted, and soon she was leaning on him completely as her body was wracked with sobs. Heavy, unbecoming sobs of caged grief.

“I’m sorry…!” She wept, her hands clutching at him. At anything they could find. “I tried…I tried! I’m sorry.”

Aymeric wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. The lost Scions? Haurchefant? The family lost years ago? He said nothing, only continued to hold her and give her hair the occasional stroke.

Finally, she calmed. Her body stilled. Naught but a few sniffles betrayed that she’d been crying into his chest. She took a shaky breath, though didn’t move away right away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

He cut her off with a hand on her head, a soft touch that he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“I understand.” He said simply. She pulled away, and his hand moved to wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” Nella said truthfully. The miq’ote smiled. A genuine smile that lit up the street better than any lamp could. Seeing it alone made his cheeks burn. “Thank you, Aymeric. Truly.”

Aymeric was powerless to do anything but nod. His hand dropped and his eyes wavered, suddenly unable to look at her brilliance. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“Come. I shall walk you back to Fortemps manor.”

“Of course.”

The darkness that had clouded her eyes were gone, and he was suddenly more at-ease than he had ever been. Her very presence was calming, and if he could offer even a fraction of that to her...That was enough for him.


	6. Circlet

“A trinket for your lady-love? Hm...A harrowing choice indeed.”

Aymeric fought the blush he knew would show at the mere mention of the term “lady-love.” It wasn’t inaccurate. Hearing it so casually simply took him off guard. He supposed he should get used to that. Not that he’d made his feelings clear yet. He wasn’t even supposed to be out of bed. But when he’d woken up to Nella sleeping at his bedside in the infirmary, he simply couldn’t shake the thoughts from his mind, and so a quick trip to Ul’dah was in order. He was not accustomed to buying gifts for women. All he knew was that he’d prefer something “more permanent than flowers,” as Lucia had once put it.

“I assume it too early for a ring.” The Goldsmith’s Guild master, Serendipity, said. “But perhaps a pendant or bracelet? Is there something you’ve seen her admiring, perhaps? Or something she’s already fond of wearing?”

“Already fond of wearing…” Aymeric frowned as he thought. Nella was an adventurer, and didn’t often wear any trinkets such as pendants or bracelets that came to mind immediately. Even when they’d had dinner and she’d dressed for the occasion she hadn’t worn any jewelry or accessories except... “Ah. She has a circlet that she wears in her hair. Scarce have I seen her without it.”

“A circlet. Not an uncommon choice of accessory. Sounds like an excellent gift. Now, we’ll only have a few more things to iron out. What did you have in mind in terms of the look of it? Metals used, gemstones added. Those are all quite important factors.”

Indeed they were. And Aymeric hadn’t the foggiest. What would Nella even like? “Well—”

“Guildmaster!!”

The frantic cry turned every head in the Goldsmith’s Guild. A male miqo'te rushed in, his face pale and eyes wild. As if Zodiark himself were on his tail. Aymeric blinked at the sight. Iro’a ran through the guild, heedless of the stares, not even paying the slightest attention to anything else around him.

“Guildmaster! I need something mended quickly! Right away! Please!”

“Iro’a you imbecile!” Serendipity shouted. “How many times must I tell you not to interrupt when a customer is here? Do you have any idea how rude you’re being?!”

Iro’a blinked, remembering himself. He tilted his head, then turned to Aymeric. “Oh! Lord Commander! I-I’m sorry. I was in such a rush I didn’t even notice you.”

“Think nothing of it.” Aymeric said, admittedly bemused.

The guild master sighed, exasperated. It seemed like she was not unaccustomed to Iro’a. “Honestly, even if you’re a member of the guild try to act with some decorum when you’re here. Now what is this that you need mending right away?”

“Yes ma’am! It’s here…” Iro’a reached into his satchel, revealing a small bundle of cloth. He unwrapped it delicately, as if it were the most precious item in the world.

A familiar Chocobo feather mounted in a silver circlet adorned with a ruby appeared, though now in two separate pieces as the second tip to the circlet, a decorative piece of gold and silver seemed to have snapped off.

“It’s my sister’s. I was cleaning it.” Iro’a explained. “It just snapped. I don’t have the skill to repair something so intricate.”

“I see…” the hyur woman took the bundle. “And what constitutes the frankly horrid way you barged in here?”

“If my sister finds out it’s broken by my hand she’ll skin me alive! This circlet is her most precious belonging. And I know she had it commissioned here. Pray guild master help me mend it. I beg of you.”

Iro’a put his hands together, bowing his head as he begged. Aymeric’s brows furrowed. He could not imagine Nella being angry, yet Iro’a looked as though it was the wrath of the Fury he’d face. The guild master hummed, turning the pieces over in her hands.

“Ah I recognize this piece. Yes this was the circlet commissioned by that young miqo’te girl. We deemed it the Friendship Circlet as I recall.”

Aymeric’s brows raised. “Friendship Circlet?”

“The feather is one Vahnel and Daryl found in the shroud when they were young.” Iro’a explained.

“Yes she came to us with the feather on a visit to Ul’Dah. The first of many, she said. She commissioned us make an accessory out of it. Feathers aren’t an uncommon thing for us to work with, mind. She didn’t have the coin for it but the sentiment behind the feather moved one of our younger smiths, so she took the commission for the coin the young lady did have. Though as I recall she returned with the rest not long after it was made.” Serendipity seemed to soften. “You needn’t feel bad about the break, Iro’a. The smith who made it was still learning at the time. But it’s often the memories behind the item and not the skill of the smith that matters to some customers. And your sister was one of the happiest we had when it was complete.”

The guild master smiled at the memory, wrapping up the pieces in the cloth once again. Iro’a sighed with relief. Apparently he had felt quite guilty about the mistake that had resulted in something so precious being broken.

“We shall mend it post haste. Though you’ll still be expected to work or pay for it. Consider it punishment for your rudeness. Have you the coin?”

“The coin!” Iro’a gulped. “Well, no. But you can work me to the bone if need be, you see—”

“You needn’t worry about that.” Aymeric said. Iro’a blinked, looking at him with a raised brow. The elezen only smiled, turning to the guild master. “Simply add the cost to my commission.”

Recognition flashed in the guild master’s eyes, and she smirked. “Ah I see. Two gifts for your lady-love then. Quite the lucky girl!” Serendipity’s eyes sparkled with a fire only an artist in her element could have. “Yes I can understand the decision of a circlet then. Lord Commander, if you’d like to leave the other details to the guild, I’m confident we can make something that she will adore.”

“I leave it to you then.” Aymeric said with a nod, admittedly relieved that it was out of his hands. If the goldsmiths oc Ul’dah had worked with Nella before, perhaps they knew what she’d like better than he. “I shall send someone to collect it once I have word that it is ready.”

That was a lie. He’d likely pick it up himself. Iro’a grinned knowingly. “I can tell you when that is, Lord Commander. I have business in Ul’dah for a while yet after I return this to my sister. I’ll send word right away. It’s the least I can do for you for helping me with this.”

“Think nothing of it. I would hate for you to suffer the wrath of your sister’s ire. Speaking of which…” He placed a hand over his middle and bowed slightly. To anyone it would look like a professional farewell, but it was likely to ease the pain he was feeling. “I will need return to Ishgard now. No doubt my sudden journey has caused some worry.”

Iro’a laughed. “You’ll get an earful either way, Lord Commander. I’ll cover for you if you like.”

“Any assistance would be a help, Iro’a.” Aymeric said truthfully. He could only imagine the scolding he’d get from Nella and Lucia alike for disappearing from the infirmary bed, no matter the reason. “Thank you very much again for all your assistance. Till next time.”

Truthfully, his outing wasn’t long. He’d only been gone the greater part of a day. He’d returned to the infirmary the moment he was back in Ishgard, bracing himself for the worst when Nella arrived to bring him his tea. He noted that her words were not as venomous as he’d expected. Somehow, Iro’a had beaten him back, keeping his word to cover for him and returning the Friendship Circlet to Nella. Aymeric wondered if the goldsmiths of Ul’dah were simply that skilled or if Iro’a didn’t somehow have two of the things.  
_________________

A knock on his office door was never enough to pull him away from the piles of paperwork before him. Joining the Eorzean Alliance and overhauling Ishgard’s government had left him with more work than ever before. All work he of course insisted on seeing to personally. So when Lucia opened the door it was expected that he wouldn’t look up. “Lord Aymeric. You have a visitor.”

“Send them in.” He said, attention still on whatever he was signing. It was only when he lifted his quill to re-ink that he finally brought his gaze up.

Nella couldn’t help but smile as she entered his office. Always so focused on work. He was sometimes like to never stop if someone didn’t pull him away (sometimes by the scruff of his neck.) He rose the moment he saw her, eyes alight.

“Nella! What a wonderful surprise.” He took a step to round his desk, but then remembered himself and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Lucia.”

The garlean gave him a knowing smile as she saluted and left, closing the door behind her. Once alone, Aymeric did move, coming to stand before Nella fully. He took her hands immediately, giving her knuckles a soft kiss.

“Is your visit political?”

The slight tease in his tone was not lost on her, “Not entirely.” She admitted.

“Entirely.” Aymeric repeated, nodding.

He crossed his arms as Nella explained what had happened beyond Baelsar’s wall. Making contact with the Ala Migan resistance, helping them recruit new members and find their own fire again, the attack on Rhalgur’s reach. The devastating loss to Zenos.

“Alphinaud suggested fighting him on two fronts. We mean to infiltrate with a small group and force him to divide his forces.” She paused. “We’re going to Doma…”

It was a brilliant plan, of course. Alphinaud had made it and there was rarely ever doubt in the boy, brilliant as he was. She didn’t dislike her part in it. It was only that Doma was a long way from home.

“I see…A good plan to be sure. And the alliance will have Ishgard’s full support on the Eorzea front.” Aymeric nodded. After a moment, his voice dropped, losing the edge of formality. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow, if all goes to plan. We must secure a ship to Kugane and enter Doma from there if I have it right.” She looked suddenly uncertain. “I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone. We’ll need to find the liberation front and come up with a plan of attack. But we’ll send regular reports, of course.”

“Are you free tonight?”

Her ears perked, and she was smiling all over again. She’d been hoping, of course, to have more time with him before she left. His schedule was simply so busy she was never certain of any free time he had.

“Or, this afternoon.” He amended quickly, glancing back to his paperwork.

“I don’t want to interrupt.” Nella said, though knew her gesture was token. He’d likely already made up his mind.

“Nothing is so urgent that it requires immediate attention. And what does I’m sure Lucia can handle for a day…”

“Really? You seemed so focused before…I would loathe to cause distraction.”

This time it was her tone that was teasing, and Aymeric chuckled, moving forward to embrace her. Nella sighed, feeling the tensions leave her body.

“I could do with distraction.”

And distracted he was. Not by her wonder and pride at Francel’s reconstruction efforts, or by her humble and caring nature when some young adventurers recognized her and asked for advice in their endeavors. No, his thoughts were on the small box he knew that he had tucked away in his room at Borel manor.

Admittedly, he’d had it for a time now. The goldsmiths of Ul’Dah had done a splendid job with his request, of course. All that mattered was simply finding the most opportune time to present her with it. But, by the time he’d gotten the finished commission she’d left to find another of the missing scions. And then, when she returned and he’d made his feelings for her known, the Griffon was making trouble in Little Ala Mhigo. Then Baelsar’s Wall. Then Gyr Albania. Now Doma.

He did not resent it in the slightest. On the contrary, he was proud of her accomplishments. Though now he would not get another chance at this for a long while. He had to give it to her tonight.

Nella, for her part, had no idea why she was so nervous. Normally, she wouldn’t have cared in the slightest to be dragged off by Francel to see the progress of Ishgard’s restoration or show off her culinary skills for new adventurers. Aymeric seemed to be perfectly content and even amused by it all, of a little distracted. So why did she feel so self-conscious? Did knowing someone’s feelings truly make such a difference?

Nerves might have been getting to him too, she noticed as he walked her to Borel manor when the sun began to set, their arms intertwined as they had been so many times before. His fingers seemed to twitch impatiently in hers. At dinner, too his eyes wandered. He barely seemed to taste his food, at one point stopping altogether as if he’d forgotten it was there entirely as his eyes fell to her. Yet, not her. It was as if he wouldn’t look her in the eyes.

A feeling of foreboding crept through her as they retired to his sitting room to sit by the fire. Her stomach was fluttering worse than the flames of his fireplace. Was he upset? Had she done something to offend him somehow? She was just regaining him with the tale of her latest venture with Sylphie and explaining about a padjal being born to a hyur mother when he suddenly stood from the settee.

“I have something for you.” He announced. His words were quick, blending together not unlike the first time he’d asked her for a drink after the business with Nidhogg was concluded. “A gift. That I hope you’ll accept.”

Nella tilted her head. A gift? So he wasn’t upset with her after all? She gave him a relieved smile. “Whatever you have, Aymeric, I’m sure I’ll adore.”

She hoped he heard the sincerity in her words. The man could give her a pebble he found on the street and she’d cherish it. He nodded, his shoulders sagging with relieved tension. He stood, turning to disappear into his sleeping quarters. Nella sighed, leaning back on the settee.

“I really must get better at reading these situations…”

He returned moments later carrying a box she recognized from those given to commissioners of the Goldsmith’s Guild in Ul’dah. He set it before her easily, looking more nervous than he had been all day. Was this what all the fuss was about?

Aymeric cleared his throat as he sat beside her once again. “I had hoped to give this to you once things calmed down. But, given your recent need for travel…”

Nella opened it carefully, her breath hitching at the circlet inside. It was an elegant thing, crafted of gold metal and a blue jewel that matched his usual choice of colors, with two silver chocobo feathers for decoration. Her hand lifted to her hair unbidden, where her usual circlet rested. Aymeric shifted, nervous once again.

“I hadn’t presumed to replace the one you have, given it’s value to you. I only...Hoped perhaps to give you something you’d like. A reminder of me, I suppose.”

Nella giggled as her fingers traced the new circlet. It was so very him yet with a delicate touch that would make it perfect for any attire she’d choose to wear it with. They would match, though Nella was suddenly worried that she was even worthy of something so finely crafted.

“It’s perfect.” She sighed, beaming at him. “I adore it. That you would go to such trouble for me. I don’t know what to say.”

Aymeric found himself smiling, leaning forward to rest his arm behind her and kiss her forehead. “Full glad am I to know you like it so.”

Nella carefully removed her usual circlet from her hair, the gold chocobo feather standing boldly from the ruby. It must have been that he’d been staring at all night. Afraid she’d reject his gift or perhaps worse, that she’d disapprove. The man could not have been more silly.

“Will you put it on for me?”

Aymeric swallowed, but nodded. He carefully removed the new circlet from the box, taking great care to position it perfectly in her hair, just where the other was. When he was finished, he indulged himself, letting his fingers stroke her hair and cheeks. She only hummed, leaning into the touch. Suddenly, Aymeric found he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Nella blushed, suddenly feeling bashful. “Aymeric you’ll worry me if you stare like that. Tell me truly, does it suit?”

He was unable to help himself, and in lieu of a proper answer, simply pulled her close, coaxing their lips together in a kiss that smoldered and burned like flames on a cold winter’s night. Nella all but melted into his embrace, her own arms wrapping around him.

“You could have gotten me anything, you know.” She said between the dancing of their lips. “I would cherish any gift from you, though I have nothing for you in return.”

Aymeric found himself recalling Serendipity’s words: “But it’s often the memories behind the item and not the skill of the smith that matters to some customers.” He chuckled to himself for being so foolish as to be nervous about whatever gift he’d give.

“Then I’ll take a night.” He said, pressing his forehead to hers. “And a night when you return.”

Nella’s cheeks reddened, though she smiled nonetheless. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking smooth skin as her other hand tangled in silken hair. “Oh knight of my heart. You’ll have all the nights you want.”

Their lips found each other once again. Fingers clutching. Hands caressing. Aymeric found, suddenly, that he did not want to speak, for in doing so they might be reminded of their parting once more. And so, he endeavored to keep her close, and busy themselves with other matters. Nella responded earnestly, being of like mind. If she was to repay his gift with a single night, then it needed to be one that made them forget that the morrow was coming at all.


	7. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night immediately after Circlet. The night Aymeric takes.  
> With this chapter we go to an explicit rating because here there be smut.

“Aymeric you’ll worry me if you stare like that. Tell me truly, does it suit?”

The kiss that he pulled her into was meant to be chaste. Tender. At the sight of the newly gifted circlet resting in her hair, matching the colors of his armor perfectly, Aymeric had wanted nothing more than to pull her close. Hold her tight. Make sure she knew how much she was cherished. How much she would be missed when she sailed to Doma on the morrow. It was Nella who melted into him, arms wrapping around his neck to tangle in his hair and pull him closer still as she whispered against his lips.

“You could have gotten me anything, you know.” The miqo’te’s lips brushed feather-light against his. “I would cherish any gift from you, though I have nothing for you in return.”

Aymeric’s hands moved down to her hips, trailing smoldering fire as he looped them around her, pulling her closer still, until she was all but in his lap on the settee.

“Then I’ll take a night.” He pressed his forehead to hers, his hands moving up her waist. He was surprised at the sudden fire igniting in him. “And a night when you return.”

Nella blushes deliciously, apparently also surprised, though she smiled nonetheless, her ears folding back. “Oh knight of my heart.” A hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking his smooth skin as her other hand tangled in silken hair. “You’ll have all the nights you want.”

Truly, the kiss was meant to be chaste. And yet, Nella found herself melting into him. As his hands traveled back up, trailing fire up her back, a soft noise escaped from the back of her throat. The hand in his hair tighted. She leaned further into the kiss, her lips parting slightly, his tongue tracing them. His own sound of desire rumbled, his hands clutching at her robes tighter still. Oh but she wanted more. Needed more. Needed to feel him well and truly under her fingers.

And yet, as he broke their kiss there was an odd flutter in her stomach. Fear? Excitement? Apprehension? It took Nella a moment to realize she was all but draped over him. Aymeric’s own cheeks were peppered red as well, though she wasn’t sure if the cause was his shortness of breath or their current position.

“I…” Aymeric’s voice trailed off, and his eyes suddenly seemed to dart to the door leading into his bedchambers. “I believe it might be time we retire?”

Nella blinked, realizing he was perhaps nervous. It dawned on her then, what he was asking. She realized then why it was her stomach was fluttering. He’d asked for a night, after all, and she would not deny him.

Her hands moved from his neck and hair to his shoulders, settling where they could given his armor. She gave a tender smile, her tail curling happily behind her. “Very well. Take me to bed, Aymeric.”

For the third time that night, when their lips met it was meant to be chaste. Slow. Yet, the underlying hunger tugged faunt between them, and for the third time that night, the kiss turned heated. Aymeric shifted under her, moving to sit up further as Nella’s tongue darted, tracing his lips. One of his hands ran up her back and the other down her waist. One of Nella’s own hands moved to his shoulders, finding the buckle that held the golden armor in place. Aymeric chuckled at the small noise of frustration she made against his mouth as she struggled to undo the clast, her second hand even joining the first. Suddenly, however, Nella found that she was in the air. Aymeric had stood, lifting her as if she weighed nothing at all.

“I’ll divest myself of my armor. It can be challenging if you are unfamiliar. Doubly so if you’re distracted…”

He kissed her once again to prove his point as he moved to the bedroom, and Nella giggled against his lips.

“I don’t mind being distracted.” She said, echoing his own words from earlier that day. “Though I am always in awe of how you can stand to be in this at all hours. Even I have to take off the many belts and satchels of my gear once home.”

“A knight is not often seen without their armor.”

Nella giggled, tucking her head under his chin as he stepped into his chambers. He sat her on the bed, settling her against the soft pillows. Aymeric stepped away from the bed himself, moving expertly to take his shoulder plates off. He dropped them to the floor with a clang, and then proceeded to turn his attention to his boots. Nella hummed as she laid back, moving to take off her boots and watching his precise movements. Aymeric’s eyes met her gaze, and his lips lifted in a smirk.

“You look content.”

“I am simply enjoying the show.” She said, reaching up to untie the scarf from her neck and toss it to the side.

Her hands moved to undo the clasp at the front of her robe. She watched as Aymeric’s hands stilled on his boots and his throat bobbed with a swallow. He blinked, resuming his work on his boots, taking one off, then another, and soon they and his gloves too joined her own and the rest of his armor on the floor. Nella tilted her head as she watched him turn, realizing that, perhaps other than the drink they shared after the battle with Nidhogg, this was the most undressed he’d ever seen him. He looked oddly vulnerable as he stood before her, seeming to hesitate climbing onto the bed with her. Nella smiled tenderly, outstretching her hand to beckon him to her. He smiled, finally moving to climb on the soft bed with her.

Her hands once again found his shoulders, tracing the collar of his blue cloak to push it too from him. It pooled on the bed behind him, and now he was before her in only his black and blue undershirts and breeches.

The miqo’te’s brows furrowed. “So many layers…”

“It can be quite cold here.” Aymeric chuckled.

His hands found Nella before she could tug off his undershirts, sliding from her thighs to her hips, then her neck to shoulders, moving to remove her own thick robes. To his surprise, there was nothing under but her smallclothes, the bra covering her breasts. Nella’s face burned with embarrassment, and she suddenly felt as if she were the exposed one.

“Ah. It seems I am a bit overdressed.”

Aymeric leaned back, divesting himself of his undershirts in one swift motion, an impressive feat, given that his sleeves were lined with chainmail. Nella wondered if that was from practice or skill. Finally, though, she could gaze on him properly. He had a lean build common in elezen, but toned with muscle hardened and scarred from his time in battle. Her hand reached out, tracing one of the many faint scars on his side, then his arm. Her tender look turned to one of concern as she recognized one of the fresher one as a burn scar. Her mind raced back to the vault. The way he was favoring it. She’d been too preoccupied with chasing Thordan down to give him a proper examination. Had his time there been torture? Had Charibert used flames? Rage bubbled within her gut. She could fell the Heaven’s Ward a thousand times over and it would never be enough.

Aymeric’s lips on her neck brought her back to reality. She blinked, realizing with a start he was over her now, legs entangled and his chest pressing deliciously to hers. His lips and tongue explored her neck, making her shiver anew.

“None of those dark thoughts.” He whispered against her skin. His fingers danced up her side, making her hum as he traced over her own scars. “I’m fine.”

Nella hummed, allowing her body to relax once more. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean for my mind to drift.” She wrapped her arms around him, fingers tracing his spine and entangling in the hair on the back of his neck. Finally, they were skin-to-skin, and she found herself nearly sighing with relief.

Aymeric’s teeth found her shoulder, and she gasped at the sensation. His hands were so gentle. So patient as they explored her, one wrapping around her back while the other caressed her wherever it could reach. Yet his mouth on her neck was hungry. Demanding. She felt another sting, then tongue to ease the pain. She realized, too late, that he was trying to leave a mark. However, before she could form the words, she felt her bra go slack, and the hand that had previously explored slipped under to cup her breast. Once again, she gasped, nearly whimpering at the sensation as she arched her back further into his touch, allowing him to remove her bra and toss it aside with his armor. He cupped her with both hands now, his lips moving from her neck to her own, and she moaned into his mouth.

Her nails dug into his back, another hand pulling perhaps too roughly at his hair as she gripped. His own noise of pleasure mixed with hers. He was taking his time. Kneading her. Teasing her nipples with his thumps. The fire that had once been smoldering within her blazed to life, and she all but ached for him. Her hands explored him, though she found her reach rather lacking in their current position.

“Aymeric…” Nella whined against his lips, her tail swishing beside her. “I can’t touch you…”

The elezen only hummed as he re-captured her lips, his tongue demanding her attention. “There will be time for that. For now, I would pamper you. And know your body.”

Her breath hitched as he brought the hand in his hair to his lips, kissing it with affection she’d never had before. His gaze was no longer that icy blue of an aetheryte in the morning sun. It was molten and focused, and filled with something else that made Nella’s chest squeeze. His fingers brushed her cheek tenderly, running through the hair framing her face even as she lied back on his pillows. His fingers brushed against the circlet still resting in her hair. Nella smiled, leaning into his touch.

“Shall that stay?”

Aymeric’s throat bobbed with another swallow, and he nodded. His lips once again found her neck, hands tracing down her chest to her hips and thighs. His lips followed, tracing down her neck and shoulder to her chest. Nella’s breath caught in her throat as he kissed the swell of her breast, moving lower still to capture her nipple in his mouth as his hands ghosted over the band of her tights. For a brief moment she wondered how he’d gotten so good at this before his teeth nipped and moved to her other breast, and all focus was gone from her. All that mattered was his skin against hers, the fire he was sparking with his fingers and the feeling of his silken hair in her hands.

Soon he was sliding her tights and smallclothes both down her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs as her knees bent to help him. And there was that look again. That look that along with his gentleness made her chest squeeze and her heart deliciously ache. His hands traced back up her legs, making her shiver and squirm as slender fingers found the apex of her thighs and teased her slick folds. They entered her, curled, causing her to moan louder than she meant to. Need exploded within her, unlike any she’d ever felt before. Her body burned as his fingers continued, his lips and teeth teasing her thigh.

“Aymeric, please…” She breathed, her gaze finding his, pupils blown wide and cheeks deliciously flushed. “Stop teasing...I need you, Knight of my Heart. Let me feel you.”

The elezen’s fingers hesitated, and something in his eyes shifted. His smile widened, and he leaned forward, capturing her lips. This time, the kiss was chaste. Soft and tender, causing her to lose her breath and nearly beg him for more. Nella watched as he pulled away, and with perhaps trembling fingers, finally pulled away his own breeches and smallclothes. His member stood at attention, long but not without girth. Her ears folded back as he moved to cover her with his body, his long iron-silk manhood grinding against her folds, making them both moan anew. Aymeric took one of his hands in hers, lacing together their fingers. Her other hand found his cheek, tracing encouraging patterns. She smiled up at him, her own body trembling like his hands. She felt his tip against her for an agonizingly long moment, and finally finally he moved, entering her fully with one swift motion.

Their moans intertwined, echoing off his bedchamber walls. Her eyes fluttered closed, and then open once more. His eyes were shut, hand gripped hers tight. His breath was heated, though he made no effort to move, or do anything but stay the way they were and feel each other. After a moment, her brows furrowed.

“Aymeric?” Her thumb stroked against his cheek. “Look at me?”

He obeyed, opening his eyes. He looked as though he were focusing, holding himself together by a thread.

“D-don’t move...” He stuttered.

“What is it?” Nella asked, her hand moving down his neck and over his shoulder. Her hips lifting, her body shuddering as she attempted to encourage him to continue.

He let out a hiss, flinching as she traced her chest. His other hand grabbing her wrist to pin against the bed.

“Don’t move!”

Her eyebrows raised at his tone. It was firm. A tone she hadn’t heard him take outside of his position at the Congregation with his soldiers. Her breath hitched as she watched his eyes close once again, and she suddenly understood. He looked as though he was holding himself together by a thread because he was. Suddenly, his gentle approach and trembling fingers made sense. Nella couldn't help but giggle. This glorious man, who knew perhaps better than anyone the enemies she had faced and battles she had won, was attempting to hold himself back.

“You’ll not break me, Aymeric.” Her hand returned to his cheek, coaxing him closer, her lips finding his. Her body arched, chest and hips pressing against his. “It’s alright.”

Aymeric hesitated, his eyes wavering. Finally, he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. “I have longed for you for so long, Nella. My dearest. I cannot bear to spoil it by losing myself and hurting you or causing you any discomfort.”

Once again, Nella giggled. Her legs moved, hooking around his hips completely. She closed her eyes for a moment, revelling at the way he felt. How he filled her perfectly. How he fit against her like a glove.

“I want you to lose yourself.” She finally admitted, causing his breath to hitch and his blush to come back anew. “I’ve faced primals, Aymeric. I told you, you’ll not break me.”

Aymeric blinked, then chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Forgive me. I should have known…”

Nella hummed, pulling him into a kiss once again. He answered with a groan into his lips, as his tongue once again found hers and he moved to lace both of their fingers together. His hips moved then, pulling out, then in. Languid, shallow thrusts that had Nella whimpering and squirming anew. He hummed almost desperately against her lips, sounding like a man drowning in pleasure. His thrusts grew deeper. Faster. The world fell away as her legs wrapped around him. All that mattered was him atop her. Their breaths mingling as they attempted desperately to keep the dance of the kiss continual. The soft sheets and pillows under her. His fingers gripped her hips,his nails digging softly into her skin. He lifted them, hitting a spot she wasn’t prepared for, and she was suddenly coming apart beneath him. He seemed to sigh as he watched her eyes flutter closed and her moan ring out. Fingers gripped his hair. Her whole body tensed. He moved again, pulling out just enough to coad her to turn so that she was now facing away from him. Her tail moved, instinctively wrapping around him as he covered her back with his chest, his hands once again finding hers. The new angle made her groan, and he matched it. His thrusts grew harder. Faster. Gone was the methodical motions he’d been using to bring her to climax. Now, with his body covering his and his lips and tongue and teeth on his shoulder and neck, it finally felt as though he’d let go. His fingers gripped hers as their moans echoed together once again, and she realized she was right back on the edge. She opened her mouth, attempting to find the words to tell him not to stop, but all that came out was a wanton whimper as her climax washed over her, making her see stars and shudder around him. His thrusts became erratic, and with a grunt and a groan he sheathed himself to the hilt in one hard thrust and came with her.

Heavy breaths filled the still room, and Nella all but collapsed once again against the pillows. Aymeric followed, unmoving from her back, perhaps unwilling to let their connection go so soon, though he tried to keep his weight off her small frame.

“How do you feel, love?” His voice finally came, breathy and spent.

Nella hummed, twisting to seek out his lips with her own. It might have been an awkward kiss and position, but he seemed all too happy to oblige. Again, the kiss was chaste. Tender. Loving.

“Perfect.” She finally sighed, almost dreamily. “Perhaps a bit tired now…”

Aymeric chuckled, kissing her forehead once again before she turned and settled herself against the pillows. His thumb moved, stroking nonsense patterns in her hand. For a long while, they just layed there, enjoying the feel of each other. Finally, biology caught up with Aymeric, and he removed his softening member from her, sitting up once more.

“How about I draw a bath?” His voice finally came, oddly shy giving what they had just done.

Nella looked back at him, giggling as his eyes darted sheepishly to the washroom, where no doubt a luxurious tub was waiting to refill. She smiled, her hand finding his cheek to pull him once again to her in another kiss.

“Are you looking to spoil me, Knight of my Heart?” she teased. “Because if so, it’s working.”

“I only seek to give you what you deserve.” He answered, and for the third time that night, the kiss was chaste, but filled with the promise that their night was not yet over. The bath was likely yet another distraction, and Nella found she could not complain in the slightest.

~~~

There was a chime in her ear. A high, persistent chime. It stirred her from her slumber. She cracked open an eye, finding light pouring through the high window. The chiming persisted, and it took her a moment to realize it was her linkpearl. Lazily, she lifted her fingers to her ear.

“Mmn?”

“Nella?” Alphinaud’s voice sounded worried. How long had they been trying to contact her? “Are you well?”

“Mmhmm.” She rolled over, or attempted to, finding it quite impossible with the strong arms wrapped around her and the man sleeping cuddled close to her back.

“It’s mid morning already. Tataru has secured us passage to Kugane, and the ship is scheduled to depart this afternoon. Where are you?”

“Ishgard.”

The truth was out of her mouth before her sleep-addled mind could think better to stop it. Behind her, she felt Aymeric stir, his lips pressing against the back of her neck as he pulled her closer.

“Did you say Ishgard? Why are you in--?” Alphinaud cut himself off as his mind put the pieces together. She could practically see the blush creep on the young Elezen’s cheeks and the knowing looks her companions were no doubt giving him.

“I was only enjoying some company before we departed. And briefing the Lord Commander on the situation, of course.”

Aymeric chuckled behind her, and in her linkpearl she could hear Alphinaud stutter, attempting to regain himself. Another voice chimed into the conversation.

“Yes, well, as amusing as seeing my brother flounder is, could you meet us in Limsa?” Alisaie asked. “The captain will shove off this afternoon whether we’re all here or not.”

“Yes.” Nella hummed, feeling Aymeric’s grip once again tighten around her. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Excellent. We’ll see you soon.”

The linkpearl went silent, and Nella turned to face Aymeric. Her legs were sore. Her body ached in the best of ways, and she was sure she’d have a mark or two that would be needed to be covered up with a high collar or scarf. Her lips found his forehead, kissing tenderly.

“It seems I need to depart.”

Aymeric grumbled, burying his face in her neck and shoulder. Nella giggled at the absolute ungrace of him. Perhaps it was their activities last night, or perhaps he simply wasn’t a morning person. Finally, after a beat, his grip on her loosened.

“I’ll see you off.”

“You don’t have to go all the way to Limsa with me. Besides, the less of a scene we make on this excursion of ours the better.”

Another grumble against her collarbone. He once again pulled her closer, holding her tight against him, shielding her from the light of morning and all of her duties that would pull her away. Her own arms wrapped around him, carding through his hair and tracing nonsense patterns on his back.

“I’ll be back soon, Knight of my Heart.” She cooed against his hair. “And then you shall have another night.”

Aymeric hummed at this, moving back to capture her lips in a burning kiss. A kiss of longing and loss and the promise of return.

“I shall be waiting, my dearest warrior.”


	8. If I'm a Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless night on the Azim Steppe.

The Azim Steppe was not a place Nella had expected to enjoy so much. It’s wide open fields were a far cry from Gridania’s lush woodlands. The people too were quite different. Where Gridanians were pacifists at heart, the Au Ra of the Steppe were born warriors, and most reveled in the thrill of battle. The two areas were similar, however, in the presence of Elementals. Or what Nella would call Elementals. The Mord called them gods, but if she had learned anything from her travels it was that names might be different but the land and aether and people were the same.

She’d missed the voices, really. The buzzing in the back of her mind. Their presence all around her. The Elementals had always been a comforting presence, even if their presence after so long caused her to miss a few winks of sleep.

It was this inability to sleep that caused her to step out onto the grassy lawn of the Dawn Throne. The tents were dark and there was no light save the bright, full moon overhead. She settled onto a blanket that was already spread away from the other tents and settlements of the Oronir and the Buduga. It was perfectly placed beneath the night sky, with a brilliant view of the steppe spread out below, bathed in the soft glow of the full moon and dotted with campfires of those still awake. It was peaceful, and a warmth spread through her as she took out her journal to make a quick sketch.

“Foreigner.”

Her ears twitched with the harsh tone, though she made no motion to move until her pencil was done moving. Only after her crude rendering of the steppe was finished did she turn. The male au ra towered over the miqo’te, even without her sitting. She wondered if he was looming on purpose.

“I have a name.” She said, flatly. She wasn’t altogether happy with the intrusion. It was so rare these days that she got a quiet moment to herself.

Magnai huffed behind her, stepping forward to stand beside where she was sitting on the blanket. She glanced back to him from her view and her sketch. His eyes were fixated on the moon. She realized that she must have been the one intruding on a spot that was likely set aside for him.

Nella shifted, making room for him as she finished her journal entry. He made no move to join her.

“Shall I leave?” She asked after a pause, her eyes tearing from the notes she was adding.

“No.”

Magnai sank beside her rather roughly. Whether this meant he was dissatisfied with the company or something else she had no idea. They sat in silence for a long while, only the sound of Nella’s quill against paper between them. She ended the entry easily, shutting her journal for the night. When she returned her attention to Magnai, he hadn’t moved, his eyes still trained on the moon hanging above them.

“It’s comforting.” Nella said, without realizing she’d spoken.

Magnai hummed in agreement beside her. Perhaps that was why he didn’t chase her away. Perhaps he, too, knew the comfort of a full moon bathing the land below in a soft light.

“You said...You’d found your sun.”

Nella blinked, tilting her head at him in confusion. Then she recalled what she’d said to him that day, with Magnai’s eyes boring into she and Daryl and Lyse, desperately searching for his naama, trying to find whatever he was searching for in them. Daryl had waved him off, calling herself his Rolanberry. Lyse too had refused, and Nella had only giggled at him.

“If I am a moon then I’ve already found my sun.”

She smiled, her eyes going tender as the image of a certain elezen danced through her mind. Magnai finally looked at her, and Nella blushed as their gazes met. She must have looked like a lovesick fool.

“Yes I did.” She said. “He’s a remarkable man. I’m lucky to have him.”

“And...Your comrade?”

“Lyse?”

Magnai’s eyes narrowed. “No. The ethereal one.”

“Oh, Daryl.” Nella couldn’t help her giggle. She’d never heard that particular complement for Daryl, but she supposed it was fitting nonetheless. “She had someone. But…”

Nella’s ears fell back, her tail curling tighter around her. Her eyes fell as she recalled the beam of light and a shattering shield. Magnai hummed, deeming to understand.

“Battles can steal even the best of warriors from us.” He said.

Nella nodded. Another silence stretched between them. A soft breeze blew, making the air crisp and chilly. It was just on the tip of Nella’s tongue to bid him goodnight, but he spoke first.

“How did...You come to know him? Your sun.”

Nella turned to him, surprised he’d take any interest. He wasn’t looking at her though, focused instead on the view before him.

“Not unlike I came to know you, I suppose.” She answered. “We originally met over political business. Stopping a war between man and dragon. Trying to bring peace to the land. We were comrades. It never crossed my mind that he might have any tender feelings for me. Looking back, I should have known all along.”

Nella’s eyes grew distant, and once again she must have looked like a lovesick fool as she remembered the way he’d asked her to dance as early as the Sultana’s banquet, all the days they’d spent together over the guise of strategy, and all the evenings they’d spend talking in the gazebo chatting into the night.

Magnai looked at her with a hint of disbelief. Nella gave an awkward laugh. “My apologies. We might not be the best example of what you’re looking for.”

He grunted. “You’re not the first story I’ve heard of obliviousness.” Still, when he turned back to the moon, his eyes held a hint of disappointment. “When did you realize that you loved him?”

The miqo’te blinked at the word. Love. She hadn’t used the word. Hadn’t told Aymeric the word. And yet, again, it was fitting.

“Let’s see…” Her voice trailed off as her eyes grew distant.

Her mind went to the evening Aymeric had found her gazing at the Vault and let her cry in his arms. A morning he found her too early and insisted they take a ride on his large chocobo, more courting he had said, to a favorite place he knew to watch the sunrise, starting the morning beautifully and breaking her fear of flying on the animals. The afternoon he’d woken from his hospital bed and the relief he felt when she knew he was well and her ministrations has worked. Yet, her mind kept wandering back to a different happenstance entirely.

“He likes his tea with birch syrup.” She found herself saying. “I have no idea why but that seemed...important. To me. I tried for far longer than I care to admit to make sure I got the tea perfect, syrup and all. And then I ended up giving him the wrong cup. I was mortified, but the smile he gave as he called the tea delicious was brilliant. I think that’s the moment I fell in love.”

Magnai’s brow furrowed. His gaze didn’t shift to her, but the disappointment in his eyes was gone. It was as if he was deep in thought, trying to commit her words to memory. She wondered what it was he was hoping to hear or find in her stories. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem like he’d found it yet.

Nella turned back to the moon as the air around then stilled. Eventually, she was the one to break the silence. “I quite like this legend of yours, of Azim and Naama.” She paused, pulling her legs under her to better lean back and have a view of the sky. “My tribe as a miqo’te are called ‘Keepers of the Moon.’ Our courtship is...different. The households and settlements are run by females in groups of family units. The males travel, and usually stop between the settlements. It’s not unusual for females to have more than one partner, since they have the pick of the litter so to speak.”

Once again, he scowled at her, nose wrinkling. Nella couldn’t help but laugh.

“There’s no need to look so repulsed.”

Magnai only grunted, turning away again.

“Anyroad, it wasn’t for me.” she continued, her eyes tracing the landscape below, watching the campfires flicker like scattered stars. “I wanted...More. I wanted the kind of love I saw others having. The kind of love that bored into your very soul and made your chest ache. The kind of love…”

“Worth laying down your life for.” Magnai finished when her voice trailed off.

When their gazes met again his eyes looked softer. Nella smiled. “Exactly…So I understand. I suppose that’s what I’m trying to say. Offer some comfort…”

The au ra scoffed, his tail thumping on the blanket in annoyance. “The great sun doesn’t need your comfort, foreigner. It’s no use trying to get into our good graces with words. It will change nothing come the naadam.”

She rolled her eyes. “Very well.”

Another silence. Another breeze. Finally, Nella stood, dusting off her skirt.

“I shall head to bed. Apologies for intruding.”

Magnai only hummed, once again giving her no mind. Nella hadn’t walked two steps however, and he was calling out to her roughly.

“Nella!”

She paused, having half a mind to ignore him altogether. It was obvious he didn’t think much of her or her comrades, and wouldn’t until they proved themselves. Still, the miqo’te turned, not being the one to loom over him.

“Thank you.” He finally said, his words short and hard. He sounded as though he were biting them out, but his gaze was back to being soft.

She blinked, but then gave him a smile. “You’re welcome. And for what it’s worth, I do hope you find your moon soon.”

He scoffed, jerking away. She could practically hear him telling her that her sentiments meant nothing. But he didn’t say anything more, only once again gazed upwards. Nella was struck once again by the similarities. Same aether. Same voices. Same sky. Same lovesick fools. Perhaps it wasn’t so odd that she enjoyed the Azim Steppe after all.


	9. Platitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the battle for Ala Mhigo. Daryl and Hiro belong to my friends.

“Right. I don’t want to keep you all to myself.” Lyse said, a bright smile on her face despite the siege and battle and victory and now the uncertainty of the future of all of Ala Mhigo. What mattered wasn’t the aches of their bodies or the possible new scars they had received. What mattered was that it was over. They had won. “Go and speak with everyone. Seek your platitudes. Doubtless everyone has much to say. I’ll seek you out later.”

Lyse gave a wave, her eyes already turning to the soldiers still around, celebrating a well-won victory against Garlemald. Ala Mhigo was free.

“Well, go on then.” Daryl said, crossing her arms. “You look fit t’burst.”

Nella blinked, “Wha?”

The hyur was much more relaxed than the miqo’te. With the battle over Daryl was letting down her guard little by little, getting back to normalcy. The tension from Nella’s body had never left, however. Her eyes darted off every so often and her ears perked with each familiar voice.

“Go and find him already. Before yer tail starts twitchin’ like a squirrel’s.”

“It’s not—! Alright…”

Nella sighed, exasperated. She told herself that the worry was so easy to read because it was Daryl, and Daryl knew her better than anyone. Surely she was not being that obvious.

The air was jubilant as she climbed the steps of Porta Praetoria. Alphinaud and Alisaie greeted her with bright but exhausted smiles. Hien wrapped her in a great bear hug as Yugiri laughed beside them. Alliance soldiers cheered and clapped and saluted her. A few even bowed. Not that she deserved it. It was the Alliance who had fought Garlemald off, and the Warrior of Light that had dealt the final blow to Shinryu. She’d simply been support. Still, she threw a prayer to the Twelve that all was fine. That no one had suffered major losses. They were all too familiar with the knowledge that the heat of battle was unpredictable, after all. And high spirits did not always mean the battle was easy.

As she neared the Aetheryte a flash of blue from a Temple Knight caught her eye. They were higher, looking over the scene where they had been before the battle. Nella’s stomach fluttered, her breath hitched, and suddenly she was rushing up the second flight of steps.

“Nella!”

Her name was called as she created the stairs. Her ear twitched, and she turned to see a familiar elezen giving her a wave. He was dressed in the usual chainmail for a soldier of Ishgard, and at his side was a shield sporting a familiar unicorn crest.

“Oh! Artoriel.”

She approached easily, but Artoriel chuckled.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you looked disappointed to see me. You’re lucky I’m not my younger brother or I might think it a personal offense.”

“Disappointed? No! Not at all my apologies.” Nella cleared her throat to mask her embarrassment, willing herself to relax. There was no need for her to be so tense. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Father might have been against the idea, but I wanted to assist in the battle. Represent House Fortemps and Ishgard alike…” His voice trailed off, and he suddenly looked sheepish. “I’m still not entirely accustomed to my role as a count and head of our House. And after being so long at war, peacetime has made for a hard adjustment.”

Nella blinked, reminded that it was Halone who was the patron of Ishgard, sometimes an easy thing to forget given the cushy lives of some of the nobles. She was no stranger, either, to the hardships of peace when battle for so long was all you’d known. She couldn’t help but look to the temple knights around them, all dutifully winding down from the battle, all in impossibly high spirits despite their injuries and those they had to have lost.

“I understand.” She agreed, smiling. “Even so, I’m sure you’ve been doing incredibly as a count. Lord Edmont must be very proud.”

Artoriel seemed surprised for a moment, perhaps not entirely accustomed to the praise. He lifted his hand to pat her head, the gesture of an older brother who was far too accustomed to his siblings.

“Thank you. Still, I am merely doing what I can to help. I’m sure that my achievements amount to little compared to—”

Once again, Nella’s ear twitched, flicking against Artoriel’s hand. A familiar voice caught in the air and had her head turning and eyes searching until they finally fell on her quarry. Aymeric’s attention was on Lucia as they approached, giving her some instructions that the miqo’te didn’t catch. He turned to survey the Ishgardian forces, scanning over each and every temple knight until finally finally his gaze found Nella’s.

The tension that had wound through her body like a spring suddenly disappeared. She all but deflated with relief, and her feet were moving before she could stop herself, leaving Artoriel’s hand to fall limply to his side as he chuckled. Nella’s steps grew faster, nearly breaking out into a run. Aymeric moves to meet her, easily scooping her up in his arms. He lifted her full of the ground, twirling her as he pulled her close.

“Thank the twelve.” she sighed, reaching to frame his face with her hands. “Are you hurt at all? When—”

Aymeric cut off her words with his lips. The kiss was warm, with a hint of desperation. Nella squeaked in surprise, but was soon melting into the kiss, her toes barely touching the ground as she relaxed. Her hands moved from his face to loop around his neck, fingers carding through his hair. The rest of the world fell away. All that mattered was that he was safe and here and whole.

Just as a pleased hum vibrated from her elezen’s lips, a low whistle came from behind them. Another joined in, and some mild clapping was heard. Nella pulled away, cheeks burning and ears folded back in embarrassment.

“L-Lord—!” Nella stammered, his proper title on the tip of her tongue as she chided him “Aymeric…!”

Aymeric only chuckled. The noise from his soldiers quieted down, Lucia’s voice ringing in disapproval.

“Pray, forgive me.” He said, lowering her back on her own feet. He made no move to pull away from their embrace. “When I saw the dragon, Shinryu, take to the sky I feared the worst.”

“I’m fine.” Nella said, caressing his cheek. The Lord Commander leaned into her touch, and all at once Nella remembered herself. Remembered where they were. She cleared her throat, bringing her hand down to his chest, meaning to pull away. “I should ah...See what I can do for the wounded.”

Aymeric nodded. Though his hands didn’t move from around her, his tone changed to a more serious one. “They’ll be glad for your help. The alliance leaders will likely be visiting the medical tent as well. Though there are no serious—”

“You get yourself examined as well!” Nella cut him off, already knowing what he was thinking. Not seeing a chirurgeon meant more time for whatever work he decided was necessary. “Pray, at least for my peace of mind.”

“Such a worrier.” Aymeric smiled. His hands moved, finding her own so he could bring them to his lips. “Very well. I shall endeavor to do so.”

“You gotta listen to your healer, Lord Commander!”

Nella’s cheeks reddened at the voice who called. Her ears flattened with embarrassment, and her tail was back to twitching.

Hiro only grinned as She turned to glare at him. “The Elder Seedseer was asking after you. I offered to fetch you from your...political visit. Though rest assured, it does pain me to drag you from your beloved.”

A few Temple Knights nearby chuckled. She was reminded once again how very out on the open they were, and something about that made her feel incredibly right and incredibly vulnerable all at once.

“You would know best about the need to listen to the healer!” She countered before turning back to Aymeric. “I’ll see you after dinner.”

Aymeric nodded. “Take care.”

Nella let her hands drop, turning to follow Hiro to wherever the Elder Seedseer likely had the wounded taken. As they walked away the au ra must have said something to taunt her further, because Nella was then hitting him on the arm and he was placing his hand on her head to tousle her hair. It was casual. Caring. Much like Autoriel’s touch on her had seemed, though perhaps not as familial. An odd burning sensation lingered in his chest.

Was he...jealous?

“Lord Commander.”

Lucia’s voice brought him back to himself. “Right.”

His jealousy and any thoughts that came with it would simply have to wait. For now, they needed to debrief and prepare for that night, when the celebrating would start. Aymeric focused on work, pushing any unbecoming thoughts from his mind.

At least it was he who she’d ran to.


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-battle bliss. Aymeric did not listen to his healer. Dessenger belongs to a friend.

“Did you honestly believe I wouldn’t notice this? You would have been favoring this arm for days…”

“My deepest apologies. It merely slipped my mind…”

Nella’s brows furrowed and her frown grew deeper as she focused on the bullet wound on his shoulder. Apparently, this Garlean soldier had been a good shot, and his armor didn’t protect his back as well as she’d like. She didn’t know if he’d jumped in to protect someone from an oncoming bullet or if the Garlean had been lucky, and truthfully Nella didn’t want to know.

It had been Lucia who found her that evening. Though the troops had to be exhausted, celebrations were in full swing. The miqo’te had at first avoided the merriment in favor of a shower, and her hair was still damp when her brother Iro’a all but dragged her away for a victory drink. Given the occasion, she’d forgone her usual adventuring gear in favor of a simple spring dress that was perfect for the mild heat of Ala Mhigo. She hadn’t even bothered to put her hair up.

“Nella.”

Lucia’s voice had her turning away from Iro’a, and the troubled eyes of the First Commander told Nella everything. She sighed, shaking her head.

“He didn’t get examined as I asked?”

“No.”

“That man...” Nella turned to her friend, giving a sheepish smile. “Forgive me, Iro. I’ll have to catch up with you.”

Her older brother nodded, giving Nella a grin. “Aye. Go see to him. I’ll be sure you get a drink later, though. We’ve well earned one after all.”

“Thank you.” Nella smiled, turning to follow Lucia to where the Temple Knights had set up camp.

She’d only gotten two steps away when Iro’a was calling after her again, “Remember those tent walls are thin! Much easier to hear two lovebirds—”

“Iro!”

The other miqo’te laughed hardily as Nella cut her off with a glare. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment from her brother’s crude joke, but she still smiled and turned to followed Lucia with a wave.

Now she sat behind the Lord Commander on the makeshift bed in his admittedly cozy tent, her shoes kicked off at the entrance, trying to focus on healing his wound and not the toned muscles of his back or the way he smelled vaguely of soap or how his hair too was damp from a shower.

“There…” She said, the light of the aether in her hand fading. The wound was healed, though she frowned as she touched the spot where it had been. A jagged, round scar now formed against his skin. “Ah...I couldn’t stop the scarring.”

Aymeric chuckled. “It will be one of many. No need to fret.”

The miqo’te slowly relaxed as her fingers traced down the elezen’s back. Indeed, there were many scars. Scars of battles with the Horde and Heaven’s Ward and now the Garleans. Some were smooth and faint. Some were ugly and jagged. Her hands moved to his front, wrapping around him in a tender embrace. She’d heal them all if she could.

Aymeric blinked at the gesture, the feel of her hands against his chest and her front pressing against his back perhaps unexpected. She pressed her forehead against the back of his neck. He smiled, one of his hands moving to cover hers on his chest, and the other moving upward. He meant only to pat her head the way he’d seen Artoriel and Hiro do earlier that day, but his fingers could not resist carding through her damp hair as she leaned into his touch. Nella didn’t move other than a hitch of her breath and the relaxing of her shoulders. He swallowed, realizing perhaps he did once again allow his penchant for overworking to get the better of him.

“Truly, I didn’t mean to make you worry so.” He turned, pressing his lips to her cheek in a tender kiss. “Forgive me, my dearest.”

Nella hummed, a smile appearing on her lips. The sound trailed off as her fingers trailed back up his side, finding the fresh scar, making sure she had indeed done her job properly and healed everything she could. Perhaps it was the intimacy of the tent and the mild Ala Mhigan night. Perhaps it was the relief and delight at a battle won. For whatever reason, the next words spilled out unbidden.

“I love you…”

Aymeric suddenly stilled at her words, warmth bubbling in his chest and making his fingers tingle.

Had...Had he heard that right?

Nella realized what she said a moment later, jumping back as if startled and holding a hand up to her mouth. Her face burned, the blush creeping all the way to her neck.

“Th-that’s not—! Oh seven hells I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that!”

Aymeric chuckled as she buried her face in her hands. They had let the word slip every now and then. A “love” here. A “dear heart” there. He’d meant to confess to her so many times, yet could never allow for the word. Perhaps they had always been saying it. He was struck all at once by how foolish his jealousy had been. Her sentimental “knight of my heart” had been telling him all he needed to know from the beginning.

“And to think I was jealous…”

Nella blinked, looking up with a raised brow. “Jealous? Whatever of?” Aymeric turned to face her fully on the bed. He lifted a hand to her on the head. His touch lingered there for a moment before he moved to cup her cheek. “Of Hiro and Artoriel?”

Aymeric winced, “They are so at ease with you. An ease that felt far too casual. And then there was your comment about the prince of Doma…”

This time, it was Nella’s turn to laugh. Her blushed depended as she remembered Hien and the others swooping in on the Yol, taking out the flying machines of Garlemald. She’d let out a cheer with her comrades, and perhaps a hardy “Thank the Twelve! Hien I could kiss you!”

She smiled sheepishly, “Ah, I believe I do remember that.” Her hand found his and she turned to press her lips to his palm. “Still, I had meant for this to be more of a moment…Forgive me.”

Nella paused, seeming to search for words again. Her eyes were focused and clouded. The elezen shifted closer, allowing his other hand to rest against her thigh and trace circles with his thumb in what comfort he could give. It seemed whatever she’d been planning had been ruined, though he could think of no moment more perfect.

“There was a close call with Shinryu.” She finally said. “There have been a few close calls, admittedly. But all I could think…” she paused, finally turning to him with a smile “I couldn’t very well let myself die without ever telling you that I loved you.”

A needy noise came from the back of his throat, and he was suddenly pulling her closer, claiming her lips in a fierce kiss. Nella squeaked in surprise, but then his lips were moving against her much like they had earlier that day. It was a familiar dance. Comforting even with the edge of desperation. His tongue traced the edge of her lips, and she was helpless to do anything but open for him.

“Say it again.” His voice came. She’d expected it to be firm and commanding, but instead it was shaky and unsure.

“I love you.” Nella said, her voice barely a whisper against his. “Knight of my heart, Aymeric de Borel. I love you.”

“And I you, my dearest heart.” He whispered. “I love you.”

The words on his lips affected Nella in a way she wasn’t expecting. A shiver ran through her, making her ears perk and tail swish. When his hands moved to wrap around her fully she took advantage of the new position, bringing her legs on either side of him to straddle his hips. Her hands moved to frame his face as she gave a smile.

“I believe I promised you a night when I returned from Doma.”

At first, the elezen blushed at her forwardness, but then he gave a smile, and was pulling her into a kiss again. Their hums mingled with each other and made their lips tremble with the sound. Nella’s fingers tangled in his hair as Aymeric’s hands gripped her rump. He lifted her effortlessly, turning to lay her on the small bed. It was hard and lumpy and cramped and perfect. One hand gripped his hair as the other traced feather-light touches over his neck and shoulder and chest and anywhere else she could reach, making him shiver. Her dress splayed beneath her, allowing him to slip a hand beneath and caress her skin. She was soft and brilliant under him. Their tongues met again, and Aymeric moaned into her lips. His body grew tense and hot, warming with hers as her skin took on a delicious flush. His fingers moved up her sides, pushing her dress away. Massaging softly as he went. He was contemplating removing it or keeping it on when Nella gave a sharp hiss through her teeth. Her hand gripped his arm and he froze.

“Sorry…” She said when she realized what she’d done. “It’s still just a bit sensitive.”

There was a question in his eyes, and he pushed her dress up, allowing the loose fabric to bunch just below her chest as he examined where he’d just been massaging. He gasped softly at the site. Up her side was a long scar. Beginning on her side, just at her ribs, and disappearing below the hem of her tights. His brow furrowed as he pulled them down, ignoring her noise of surprise to find the scar ending just below her hip.

“Nella…!”

The scar was slim and precise. Only the end at her ribs seemed to be jagged in any way. It was as if someone had sliced her upwards with a long blade. Perhaps one he’d seen Hiro and those from Doma use?

“Aymeric.” Her voice was small. He blinked as her hand reached to cup his cheek. He’d rarely seen her look so vulnerable as her other arm moved to hide her scar with the dress. “T’was only a gift from the Prince of Garlemald during my visit to Doma. Worry not, I returned it to him in kind.”

The Elezen’s brow still furrowed. She’d faced Zenos, even in Doma. Had gotten hurt. Scarred. He was no fool. He knew what injury this scar meant. She could have died. She could have died and he was a world away, unable to do anything.

“None of those dark thoughts.” His gaze finally met hers at her echo of his words to her the night before she’d left for the far east. She pulled him down to press her lips to his. “I’m fine, Knight of my Heart.”

Aymeric smiled, turning to press his lips to her palm. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to let my mind wander.”

Nella chuckled. It all felt quite familiar. Comforting. Even so, the elezen didn’t move, his hands even trembling against her fingers. She frowned, stroking his cheek.

“Seems I need to beg forgiveness for making you worry as well.”

He shook his head, leaning down to wrap his arms around her fully, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. As her touch and voice and scent filled his senses, he relaxed. 

“No. I was only reminded how harrowing your duties can be.”

He was struck as she wrapped her arms around him by the sudden, overwhelming need to spirit her away to Ishgard where she’d be safe. Where he could protect her. Where he could shower her with all her heart desired to show her how much he cared. How much she deserved to be able to spend the rest of her days in peace given all she’d done for the realm. Of course, he knew better than to hope for that anytime soon.

“Through actions, then…” He muttered.

Nella’s ear twitched. “Hm?”

Aymeric didn’t answer, only turning to brush his lips against her neck. Nella hummed, moving her neck to allow him better access as his nose brushed her jaw. The dress could stay, he decided as his hands resumed their ministrations on her sides. One hand massages up from her thigh as his tongue and teeth explored her neck. The other moved slowly, his fingers feather light as he traced her scar.

Nella’s breath hitched, a shiver running through her body. The elezen smiled against her skin, his hands moving further up to remove her small clothes from her shoulders and toss them aside. Her eyes met his, and he gave her a soft grin.

“I quite like this dress.” He murmured against her skin.

His fingers slid down as he moved, his lips ghosting over her collarbone and chest until finally they kissed the swell of her breast. His lips closed around her nipple as his fingers began sliding off her tights, and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her surprised moan. Even through the thin fabric she could feel the warmth of his mouth, the tease of his tongue, the sting of his teeth. Her fingers gripped his hair, and he practically purred against her skin when she pulled. His fingers continued down as his mouth moved to her other breast, hooking around her tights and smallclothes to pull them off of her legs in one fluid motion.

One of her hands moved to the edge of his shirt, meaning to pull it off, but he was soon moving out of her reach. Nella’s brows furrowed in question for a moment as he moved further down to kneel at the edge of the small bed.

“If you intend to tease me, you are already doing a fine job at it.” She said, her breath hitching at the elezen’s lips found her knee, then her thigh.

Aymeric chuckled against her skin, “I only wish to show you how much I care about you.”

The miqo’te frowned, her ears folding back and her tail twitching anew. Her body was hot. She felt like an exposed nerve. She was fully expecting him to take her with how forward he was being. How he’s stoked the fire inside of her so effortlessly before he found her scar, yet now he seemed content to take his time. It was leaving her altogether unsatisfied.

“You’ve done that.” She countered. “With everything you do, Knight of my Heart, I know how you care. What more could you possibly need to do?”

She moved to scoot back and make more room for him, but he only held her there, bringing her knees up to hook around his shoulders. Her cheeks flushed red as she realized what he was thinking. His eyes never left hers. Her fingers gripped the sheets below her as his teeth grazed the inside of her thigh, moving ever so slowly up to her apex. She barely had enough sense to clasp her other hand over her mouth as his tongue traced her slit, swirling around her clit. She all but wailed into her palm. Aymeric did not give her a chance to regain her senses, however, delving into her folds to explore and taste her fully. Her eyes fluttered shut in bliss. The fire is his eyes as he gazed at her from between her legs was far too intense for her. The sight alone was enough to make her come apart. Her legs trembled against his shoulders as his tongue continued to explore her folds. Her body quaked. Her back arched clean off the rough mattress. The noises that her palm was only doing a token effort to deafen were nothing less than obscene.

The sensible part of Aymeric realized that anyone outside of the tent would likely be able to hear her. However, something in him suddenly shifted. Something primal in him loved the idea of anyone outside hearing her. Knowing he was causing her the pleasure. Knew who she ran to. The thought of a particular noble hearing as he passed by had Aymeric moaning into her folds, redoubling his efforts to make her come apart again.

Her body seemed to tremble again as his tongue circled tantalizingly against her clit. The hand that had been gripping the sheets at her back moved to his hair, causing him to groan again. It was only when she pulled again, this time hard enough to cause a delicious sting of pain did he lean up, once again locking eyes with her.

She was flushed. Her chest was rising and falling with her efforts to catch her breath. Her brown eyes were molten and she looked desperate.

“Aymeric please…”

He was moving in a moment, shirking off his simple night slops enough to free his aching member. Nella’s hand left his hair to grip him at the base, assisting him to line up with her given the small mattress and the awkward positioning it required. His lips crashed against hers as he entered her in one fluid motion, their sounds echoing off each other as their lips danced with his thrusts. It didn't take long before she was once again trembling beneath him, her climax making her quake. He was close behind, attempting to stifle his own sounds with a few grunts against her neck as his thrusts became erratic and he spilled inside of her.

Finally, with their pants synchronized, and his weight against her as he collapsed, Nella felt as if she were well and truly home.

The next morning came with bright sun, lighting the tent. Nella grumbled at the light, burying her face against Aymeric, who she’d used as a pillow the night before when they finally fell asleep. The elezen chuckled, and she was soon humming as his fingers carded through her hair. Eventually, they found her ear, and he idly stroked the fur in long languid motions.

Nella hummed, leaning into his touch. “That’s nice…” Her arms around him tightened as her eyes fluttered shut.

Aymeric chuckled at her reaction. He detangled his fingers from her hair and finally rested his hand on her head, holding her closer and kissing her forehead. “I didn’t know you enjoyed your ears being petted so.”

“I do when it’s you.” She said. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Aymeric replied. “They’ll be looking for you soon.”

Nella groaned. “They know where I am.”

He laughed. “Aye, I suppose they do.”

“We earned a late morning. A few more hours won’t hurt.”

“I suppose it won’t.”

Aymeric smiled as Nella’s breathing once again became steady at his side, her head cradled between his chin and shoulder. Indeed, they had earned a late morning. And besides, he was fairly sure the later they left the better. After all, tent walls were not thick...And after last night he was fairly sure the whole camp knew exactly where she was.


	11. Parley

Too much had happened in too little time. Nella’s head was spinning even before the news Lyse had given.

Thancred had fallen into a coma-like state, followed by Y’shtola and Urianger. Peace talks were in the works with the Empire on the Ala Mhigan front. They had lost track of Alphinaud, then found him again, being presented to them by Gaius van Baelsar. He had, in fact, nothing to do with the state Alphinaud was in as he had taken up Ascian hunting and assured them he meant no harm. In the midst of this, Doma’s borders had been strengthened thanks to Allagan technology and the Ironworks, but they had also learned of Black Rose. It seemed every time they took a step forward they were taking two steps back.

Now it felt as if they were stumbling backwards into a pit.

“When we sent envoys to the imperial army to request talks, they returned with the message that Varis zos Galvus would be attending.” Lyse had said.

The others reeled, of course. Questioning motives, voicing distrust. Lyse continued, explaining that the Empire had requested that a member of the Scions be present. Nella could feel the dread coming from Alisaie even as she accepted, though she felt a great amount of pride for the young Elezen.

Then, Lyse was turning to her, Daryl, and the others. “In case you’re wondering why I didn’t ask you, the Empire also requested the presence of one of Eorzea’s champions…We don’t know the reason why Varis wants you there, but having you close at hand will make all the difference.”

Nella crossed her arms, shaking her head. “Speaking with the emperor himself? I don’t envy the Alliance Leaders.” She almost chuckled to herself, leaning her head back. “Twelve bless the poor sod in that tent.”

It took a moment for her to realize that all eyes were on her. It took another for her to see that they were expectant. She blinked, looking rather helplessly to her companions. No, none of them would at all be suited for the political, almost diplomatic mission. She could practically see Daryl lunging across the table at Varis now.

She, like Alisaie, it seemed didn’t have a choice.

“Ah. Right. I’ll be there.”

In truth, it had gone better than she had expected. Varis and the alliance leaders had been at each other’s throats at first. Varis was well practiced at this, throwing even the most eloquent words back at them. Alisaie was the one to ultimately save the talks, and they took a break. They came back, eager to learn more about the Garlean empire as a whole, something Nella, too, was interested in.

The revelations were startling.

“To be a pawn, free from the burden of choice, would be a blessing.” Varis had said, sounding almost wistful. “But I foreswore that privilege the day I learned that the Garlean Empire was built by the hand of an Ascian.”

It was those words that haunted Nella even after the battle of Gymlit Dark. Even after Alisaie fell into the same state as the others, and even after she returned to the Alliance Headquarters in Ama Mhigo to care for the wounded, and even late into the night.

What had started as a simple skimming of her journals after the battle as they escorted Alisaie back to the Rising Stones had turned to her popping over to the Waking Sands to find a book of Aetherical studies and anything on Garlean history she could find. Before she knew it the lamp on her desk was running low, and she had found no answers to her question.

“Dear heart, why are you still awake?”

Nella blinked, looking up from her notes. Aymeric stood behind her, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder, squeezing gently. He was in simple nightclothes, and his hair looked mussed with sleep.

“Did I wake you?” Nella asked, glancing worriedly back to the bed. It was all but expected that she’d be in his tent by now, but she hadn’t meant to interfere with his rest.

The elezen shook his head. “If you don’t get some rest it will be sunlight you’re reading by…” His voice trailed off as he looked over her shoulder. “What has you so troubled?”

“He just...told us.”

“Told us?”

Nella leaned beck in her chair, resting her head on Aymeric as he brought both of his hands to her shoulders, rubbing comfortingly.

“An Ascian founding Garlemald does indeed make sense, given everything we know about the Ascians. But...Why would he just tell us? Why give away Garlemald’s greatest secrets to their enemies? Especially given that the very purpose of the Scions are to thwart and even kill the Ascians?”

“He had confidence.” Aymeric surmised. “Confidence that reminded me of how we Ishgardians used to speak of battles against the Hoarde. Perhaps he is simply sure of his cause, and believes he will best us.”

“Perhaps…” Nella’s voice trailed off, her eyes shutting for a moment. Varis had confidence, but she hadn’t gotten the feeling that he had been gloating. “I wish Alphinaud were here…”

She could imagine Varis would have bested Alphinaud as well, but the young elezen would have been able to put together this puzzle. Try as she might, Nella could not see a strategic advantage for Garlemald to give them that information. Knowing that Garlemald was founded by Ascians meant that an Ascian was likely there, which meant they would fight even harder to best Garlemald.9

“Unless…”

Unless he wanted them to.

“Dearest…” Aymeric’s voice brought Nella back to herself. “Come to bed. You’re all but about to fall asleep right here. I’ll not see you asleep at a desk after today.”

Nella hummed, but shut her book nonetheless. She wouldn’t find her answers, at any rate. She stood, allowing Aymeric to lead her to the bed. No sooner had she layed down than did sleep take her.

Aymeric chuckled as she quickly fell asleep at her side, one hand flung up in comfortable indignity.

“Get some rest. You certainly deserve it.”


End file.
